The Chipmunks and the Chipettes: My version
by YoungKat
Summary: *First Story* A story of Alvin's, Simon's, Theodore's, friendship and adventures with Christine, Charley and Rosie. Explanation inside.


_*First chapter re-done*_

_Hello :D Thank you for reading my first story._

_Ok explanation: _

_The boys stay the same but the chipettes have been replaced (yes I'm really sorry) by my um...I haven't really thought of a name yet, but my own characters._

_Name: Christine_

_Personality: Tomboy, cool, tough, sporty. She's relatively quiet/shy but is hot-headed and can become out-of-control and loud (mostly when someone (*cough* ALVIN *cough) annoys her or she's surrounded by girly things. _

_Likes: Sports, singing, dancing, playing instruments, reading, climbing, drawing._

_Dislikes: Girly things, large crowds._

_Looks: Long golden wavy hair with long straight fringe, a few freckles, pale skin, light blue eyes, thin build._

_Clothes: Ice/Light blue over-sized hoody, black shorts and over-the-knee socks, white trainers. Sometimes wears white baseball cap._

_Favourite colours: Light blue, black, white._

_Favourite subjects: Music, English, P.E._

_Extra: Hair in high ponytail when she plays sports and on special occasions partially clipped back, kinda based on me XD._

_[#]_

_Name: Charley_

_Personality: Super-girly, snobbish, sensitive._

_Likes: Princesses, dolls, accessories, cute things (eg. animals). being centre of attention, clothes, shopping._

_Dislikes: Boys, sports, mud, dirt, grotesque things._

_Looks: Medium straight black hair, tan skin, purply-blue eyes, thin._

_Clothes: Light pink knee-length dress and shoes (I'm not sure what you'd call them um...pumps?), dark pink tights, purple heart necklace and matching hairclip._

_Favourite colours: Pink, purple._

_Favourite subjects: Drama, Design, Music._

_Extras: Is supposed to wear glasses but cares about her appearance to much I think she'd have to wear contacts, kinda based on my friend Charley._

_[#]_

_Name: Rosie_

_Personality: Sweet, shy, good, likes to eat, clumsy, angelic, easily scared, emotional._

_Likes: Animals, food (eating and cooking), peace, relaxing._

_Dislikes: Arguments, sadness, anger, fighting._

_Looks: Short light brown/blonde hair (can't decide), quite pale, green eyes, bit chubby._

_Clothes: Stripy yellow and white sleeveless shirt, green cardigan, yellow skirt, white pumps._

_Favourite colours: Yellow, green, light purple._

_Favourite subjects: Food-tech, Music._

_Extras: Hair worn in pigtails almost all the time, kinda based on my mate Rosie._

_Their clothes can vary _

_These are their bios for them generally when they're kids, I'll probably have to write new ones for when they grow up a bit. (Like, Charley not liking boys is true but when she gets to maybe 9/10 she gets interested in them, particularly a certain be-spectacled munk..._

_At the moment the chipettes are in a orphanage, unknown to the chipmunks._

_Thanks for reading and sorry if you don't like the changes._

_Try to imagine in this story that the chipmunks look just like normal kids, in fact there are no differences...until they open their mouths and the squeakiness comes out XD_

_Since I only just joined and this is the start of my first story *jumps up and down yaying* I know this is going to be far from perfect (which is annoying cause I'm a mega perfectionist lol) and just so you know I'm only a kid so I really don't want any mean comments. Helpful criticism and tips (I haven't really got the hang of this site yet :P) are gratefully welcome but to be honest I really really want at least one good review ^_^ teehee _

_Okaii long ramble OVER :D_

_[#]_

"Hey, that one looks like a bike!"

"...really? I thought it looked more like an 'A'...for awesome-est!"

"Alvin, that's like the elleventy-hundredth time you said that."

"I know..." the boy grinned.

They had been like this all afternoon-laying their backs on the soft grass, heads touching, searching the sunny blue sky for white candy-floss shapes.

"Ok then, what's do you think that cloud looks like then?" Alvin's icy-blue clad friend asked propping herself up.

"Um. A-A massive ugly, scary monster!" he exclaimed with glee sitting up-right.

"Oh really? I thought it looked more like you!" the girl smiled mischievously at him.

This remark was followed Alvin jumping up and chasing the girl shouting in his best beastly bellow "I'm coming to get you little girl!"

Laughter filled the air as it wasn't long before he caught up to her, tackled her to the ground and started play-wrestling (one of their favourite games as they could show off their strength).

"You lose again Chris!"

"Hey, y-you caught me off guard." She pouted.

"Ha, yeah right!"

Both young chipmunks tried to catch their breath as their happy gazes fell upon one another.

They often enjoyed moments like this but the silence was soon broken.

"Alvey?"

"Yeah Chris?" he replied playfully.

"...do we have to grow up?"

The smile that had been plastered to his face all day suddenly dropped.

"Wh-What?"

"Do we have to grow up? I mean, when we get older we can't play together anymore and we'll have to get boring jobs and..." she looked solemnly at the ground, picking at bits of grass. "I just wish we could just stay like this forever and ever." Alvin could see tears in the corners of her eyes which made him feel worse as that only happened when she was **really** upset.

"Well...um..." out of all the things she could have said he wasn't really expecting this. "Well, yeah we do gotta grow up but it doesn't mean we can't still be friends Christine."

"You think so?"

"I don't think so I know so!" The joy suddenly flooded back to him. "And I thought you was the smarter one!"

She couldn't help but smile at her friend's cockiness, even if it did drive her mad sometimes.

"You're right Alvin." Getting to her feet she added "and anyway we still got lots and lots and lots of time till then!"

"Yep," he stood to join her in a high-five.

"Alvin!" A mature voice called across the small field.

"Awww."

"It's getting late, time to come in now!"

"Hmmph. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said disappointedly.

"Yeah."

They, as they did at the end of every day together, began in opposite directions towards their homes.

"Wait Chris, I forgot something!" Alvin ran back to her.

The once baby-blue coloured sky had now turned a slightly lighter shade of what the boy chipmunk had pulled out of his pocket.

"A ribbon?"

"Yeah, I got the same one, see?" he rolled down his over-sized hoody to reveal an identical band of fabric tied around his wrist. "I thought about what you said and, well if you wear it we'll always have something we share for eternit...for eternitini...forever!"

Christine took it shyly but smiled at her friend's (rather uncommon) thoughtfulness.

As he helped her secure it to her delicate wrist he didn't realise a small blush had crept across both of their faces and after a quick hug they made their way back to their homes even happier than before.

[#]

_Thank you so much for reading and you must have an INCREDIBLE attention span to have read it all..._

_:D_


End file.
